


Abandoned Part Two

by OpulenceInLife



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuban Lance (Voltron), Hurt Lance (Voltron), Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, Lance (Voltron)-centric, Langst, M/M, Minor Hunk/Lance (Voltron), Minor Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-28 22:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11427180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpulenceInLife/pseuds/OpulenceInLife
Summary: Lance gets a rude awakening about his friends.





	Abandoned Part Two

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Abandoned](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/305307) by MccLangst. 



> ATTENTION! This is a continuation of the oneshot Mcclangst wrote on tumblr. You'll want to read that before you read this.
> 
> https://mcclangst.tumblr.com/post/162367609899/abandoned

Lance doesn’t need them anyways. Sure, that’s what he said earlier, but an hour later, there he was crying to his bedsheets, mumbling about how he was just a useless seventh wheel and not even his “best friend” wanted him around. He pushed himself up off the bed and wiped at his face, feeling icky and drained from all the crying as he blew his nose. He stared at the ground, wondering what he’d do now. He knew he didn’t have any other friends. He’d just have to make some then. He took a shower, cleaned himself up, and faked a brilliant smile at his mirror. With the help of some eyedrops, it didn’t even look like he’d been crying. He pulled on a pair of skinny jeans and ignored his still buzzing phone. He perused his clothes for a shirt before finding a hoodie of Hunk’s. 

He swallowed hard as he glared at it. He threw it to the side and started pulling out articles of his friends’ clothing. Pidge’s hat, a scarf of Allura’s, Shiro’s baseball jersey, Keith’s beanie. He huffed quietly and set all the clothes down, pushing them aside before throwing a blanket over them. He picked up his phone and sighed quietly, looking at all the missed calls and unread texts. In their group chat, he simply said “Stop texting me. Don’t call me. I’m only talking to my friends from now on.” He sent before leaving the chat and blocking every single one of their numbers. He took a deep breath, feeling a little better, before finishing getting dressed. He picked up his phone again and slid it into his pocket, humming to himself as he headed out to a club, determined to prove he was better off without them.

At the club, Lance felt like an ugly duckling, all alone and looking mopey, so he did something he’s good at. He faked it. He strutted inside, with a smirk on his face as he headed to the bar and ordered something strong. He sipped at his drink as he watched the dance floor pulse and flash to the beat of the songs as the mass of bodies bobbed and jumped. He considered finding someone to dance with when the bartender gave him another drink. “That guy down there ordered it for you.” He jerked his thumb at a pale main with stark white hair, a bit like Allura’s. Lance wrinkled his nose at the thought of her but quickly formed a smile and beckoned the man over with the crook of his finger.  
He watched idly as the man approached him, a smile on his face. “You seem a bit too beautiful to be in a club all by yourself.” He hummed, winking slightly. Lance gave a lazy smile, “I wish I wasn’t alone tonight. I got a rude awakening that my “friends” don’t really care about me.”  
“Well that fucking sucks. I don’t see why anyone wouldn’t care about you.”  
“Let’s see, I’m annoying, talk too much, too hyper, bi, kind of gross, I take things too lightly, and I am just usele-” He was stopped by the man putting a finger to his lips, “Nuh uh, not gonna have that kind of talk. I’ll show you yourself one day. I’m Lotor, by the way. Lotor Prince.” Lance cocked a smile, “Lance McClain; nice to meet you, Lotor.” Lotor smiled, ordering a drink and sipping it. 

Lance studied him, taking in his designer clothes and expensive looking watch. “How old are you Lotor?” Lotor swallowed and laughed slightly, “I’m 25, promise. People always think I’m older because of the white hair, but it’s genetic.” He nodded. Lance smiled, leaning over to play with a portion, “Well, I like it. I’m 23, by the way.” Lotor smiled at this and moved to drape an arm around Lance’s shoulders, “Could I take you out for dinner, Mr. McClain?” He asked. “That’d be delightful.” He smiled brightly. He started to take out his wallet and pay for his drinks, but Lotor shook his head, “Oh, I already paid for our drinks. Oops.” Lance laughed. “You’re not sorry.” Lotor shrugged. “More or less.” He stood and offered Lance a hand to lead him out. Lance hesitated slightly before taking his hand and holding it tightly. 

Lance was having a good time. Judging by how his afternoon had started, he figured he’d be sobbing to the bartender by now, but instead, he was sitting across from a handsome guy who was genuinely sweet and funny. They were sitting in an IHOP in the back corner where they told stories about their family and having a pretty good time. Lance gave him a look, smiling slyly. “This isn’t all some ploy to get in my pants, right?”  
“Oh, no, no, Lance. I actually want to get know you before that because you seem like such a nice guy.” Lance blushed slightly at the statement. “Well thank you Lotor. And I’m paying here, by the way.”  
“Not if I beat you to it.” He laughed, leaning his head on his palm after tying his long white hair up. Lance laughed, “You’re on, pretty boy.”  
“I believe you’re the pretty one here.”

 

“I had a good time tonight.” Lance smiled brightly as Lotor walked him along the streets with an arm draped carefully around Lance’s shoulders. “Me too.” They walked in silence for a bit before Lance stopped, “Well, this is me.” He jerked his thumb up at the apartment building he lived in. A bit dingy and shabby, sure, but it was home. Lotor smiled, “I like it.” He decided before gently patting Lance’s back, “Call me?” Lance asked, offering a hand to put his number in his phone. “Definitely.” The phone was handed over, and Lance put his number in carefully. When he finished, he took a selfie for his contact photo. “There, perfect.”  
“Perfect.” Lotor agreed, “I’ll see you again?” He asked hopefully and Lance nodded, kissing his cheek gently as he pressed his phone back into his hand before heading to the stairwell and up to his apartment.

Lance went to his room feeling light and happy which was a big contrast from that afternoon when he felt heavy and depressed. His friends didn’t need him. But Lotor… He wanted him. And that made Lance’s heart soar. He finally checked his phone after telling the group to fuck off, but he still had a huge amount of texts and missed calls, all from blocked numbers. He sighed to himself, realizing that maybe he was being overdramatic. But then he remembered how they’d acted, like it was his fault that they didn’t want to invite him. He rolled over, plugged in his phone and got ready for bed.

 

The next day, the only message he got from an unblocked number was Lotor, asking if he wanted him to bring him any food. He cooed to himself at his sweetness before telling him that he liked Chinese and would be happy to pay half of the meal. Lotor refused and arrived half an hour later with a bag of Chinese food and a bouquet of flowers for Lance. Lance took it graciously, grinning brightly at Lotor as he let him in. “I cleaned up, you better realize how important you are,” he teased as he put the flowers in a vase. “Aw, thank you, dear.” Lotor grinned, taking out the food and setting it on the rickety table in the kitchen. “This table is wobbly. Do you want a new one?” He asked curiously. Lance shrugged. “I’ll get a new one when I have the money for it.” That was his mentality on a lot of things, but it’d worked for this long. “I’ll buy one for you.” His companion offered, but Lance immediately stuck the idea down. But long after Lotor had left after a few hours of chatting, joking, and a bit of dancing, Lance opened his door to an IKEA box sitting on his welcome mat.

 

This pattern continued for the next four days. Lance got back from work, rested for a bit, then received an invitation of some sort from Lotor. Once over, Lotor would note something Lance needed, be turned down, leave, then the aforementioned item would be on Lance’s doorstep. First the table, then a package of light bulbs, a pair of sneakers, some art supplies, and finally a new comforter for his bed. While Lance appreciated the gifts, he felt guilty about Lotor giving him so much. He tried to ask him to stop, but Lotor insisted that he enjoyed giving things to Lance, that he felt he deserved it. And today, Lotor noticed that Lance’s small couch sagged when the two sat on it together, watching a movie. “Oh no, mister, you are not buying me a new couch. I like this one, and if you buy me a new one, I won’t let you over anymore because you always get me things afterwards.” Lance shook his head adamantly. “But Lance, I w-” They were interrupted by the doorbell ringing and the sound of many muffled voices.

Lance heaved himself up, “Coming!” He called, stretching out slightly. “You stay here,” He told Lotor. “And don’t you dare order that couch.” Lotor laughed and placed a quick kiss on Lance’s cheek before nodding and returning to sit. Lance felt emboldened by this small kiss and went to the door, opening it to see his… friends. He felt the smile from Lotor droop off of his face and be quickly replaced with a scowl. “What do you want?” He asked and even he was surprised by the coldness in his voice. “We wanted to say that we’re sorry…” Even bold and brave Allura looked small and ashamed at the tone in Lance’s voice. “Okay.”  
“Are we forgiven?”  
“No.”

“You’re being overdramatic!” Keith blurted, shattering the stunning silence that followed. “Oh I’m being overdramatic?” Lance asked lazily, feeling a tiny twinge of guilt when he saw Pidge pale at the expression on his face. “I think I’m being plenty dramatic enough for someone who was ignored by his friends for months during a friendship. I think I’m being plenty dramatic enough for someone who wasn’t even consulted or even asked if he wanted to come along. I think I’m being not dramatic enough for someone who you probably never wanted to be around in the first place. For someone who felt like an outsider because nobody. Wanted. Him. There.” He hadn’t realised it, but his voice had started quivering with anger as he stared Keith down. 

For once, Shiro’s temperamental boyfriend stood down, his hands shaking. “Anyone else wanna tell me that I’m selfish? Too annoying to go anywhere with? Too loud and flirtatious and unable to stop talking?” He continued on, glaring each of his former friends in the face until he got to Hunk. He felt his heart wrench slightly at his best friend, the guy he’d loved for who knows how long, but he told his heart to shut up. “And you. I thought you were my best friend. My one real friend after everyone abandoned me. But you probably didn’t want me around from the beginning.” 

Suddenly, their attention was caught by Lotor calling Lance’s name, saying something about the toaster. Lance’s face softened, and he turned to look over his shoulder with an easy smile that wouldn’t be aimed at the group for a long time. Everyone turned to look at Hunk, who looked uncharacteristically angry. Everyone knew that he had a crush on Lance, exposed during all of their worrying on the cruise. And Lance had found someone else.

Hunk was crushed. His best friend, the only person who truly cared enough about to die for, hated his guts. And it was all his fault. Throw the unrequited crush in there, and Hunk felt like a volcano, all the anger that stirred below his surface about to blow. And it nearly did when he saw a handsome man come behind Lance and loop an arm around his waist. He compared the man and himself, unable to hear anything but his thoughts and blood rushing in his ears. Skinny, rich, toned, confident, and next to Lance. All things that Hunk was not. And it pissed him off.

Lance smiled at the comforting feel of Lotor’s arms around him, as Lotor nodded to the others, “So who are your friends?” Lance glanced at them before smiling up at Lotor, “Don’t worry, they’re not my friends.” He stepped back to start closing the door, when a large dark hand on the door stopped him. Hunk looked irate as he stared Lance and Lotor down, “You know we care about you. You know I care about you. We’re sorry for messing up, please forgive us. I don’t know what I’d do without you.” His voice was soft despite the fury in his eyes. Those eyes flicked down to Lotor’s arm tightening around Lance’s waist. He could hear his heart fracturing and wondered if Lance heard it too, by the way he glanced down at Lotor’s arm. “I’ll… I’ll think about it.” He mumbled before pulling away from Lotor and heading down the hall. “I think you should leave.” Lotor frowned at the group, pushing Hunk back slightly so he could close the door. Hunk stumbled back as the door shut, and he was left staring at the door that led to someone he’d lost.

Lotor frowned at Lance after making sure the group of his former friends left. “That big guy looked like he was going to hurt you, are you okay, Lance?” He asked worriedly, hugging him to his chest. “No, I’m not, and Hunk would never hurt me. He’s my best friend.”  
“They don’t really seem like your friends after what you’ve told me.” Lotor mumbled, rubbing his back lightly. “Maybe not the others. But Hunk, he’s my best friend. He’s helped me through a lot.” Lance sighed, leaning into his kind of boyfriend. In return, he got a shrug, “I just want to keep you safe.”

 

Three months later, Lance didn’t know what safe was. He was told that it was with Lotor, who had made him quit his job, had changed his phone number, and moved him into the luxury apartment his boyfriend lived in. He hadn’t seen his friends since that day, but he was missing them sorely. He missed them more when Lotor came home from work, screaming and ranting as he shoved Lance up against any surface and took out his anger. Lance had stopped crying during what he liked to call Lotor’s therapy sessions, but only because when he cried, Lotor left deep gouges with his nails and teeth. He didn’t think that was safe.

He couldn’t pinpoint when it had started. Probably after he’d moved in with him. Lotor got mad at him for doing things that he’d loved before and honestly, Lance was scared. And it’s not like he could contact his old friends because they probably didn’t care about him anymore. He wasn’t really allowed to leave the apartment, always scolded by the maids, and he didn’t really eat much after Lotor made an offhand comment about him becoming a little thicker. He felt hollow. He thought Lotor had cared about him, but apparently, nobody could care about him.

Hunk was worried out of his mind. Lance was gone without trace. He’d changed his phone number, quit his job, and the last time Hunk had tried to go and apologize, he came face to face with a white girl who was drying her long blue hair with a blowdryer. Seeing as he’s a huge, darker skinned guy, she looked suspicious, but he apologized and explained the situation. She wished him well before seeming to realize something. “Oh, my name is Plaxum. And I think your friend could be in trouble.”

After a brief explanation about what the name Lotor Prince meant in clubs on the other side of town, Hunk was ready to storm Mr. Prince’s castle and rescue Lance himself, but she stopped him. “All you need to do is call the police and report domestic abuse. He lives near the top floors of Galra Luxury Apartments. Good luck, Hunk.” She smiled and ushered him out with a piece of paper with an address on it. Like hell he was going to let someone else save Lance while he sat back and watched.

Lance was enjoying something. A good start. He and Lotor were lounging on the couch while watching a movie when they were interrupted by a knock on the door. Lotor growled lightly and yanked Lance’s head from his shoulder and stormed over to the door, taking a deep breath before answering the door. Lance stood, rubbing his head lightly as he came over to see who it was. Police. Lotor gave him a hard glare over his shoulder, but Lance stood still, knowing that they could see the bruises around his neck from when Lotor had choked him earlier. Then Hunk appeared behind the police officers. That’s what made him burst into tears. The horrified look on his best friend’s face is what made him break down, sinking to his knees as the police officers grabbed Lotor and manhandled him into handcuffs.

He sobbed quietly into his palm as he watched Lotor curse and scream his name, blaming all of this on him. One officer called for an ambulance so Lance could be properly checked on. He stared at the ground, feeling empty and broken once he realized that nobody cared about him now. Nobody wanted him anymore. Sure, Lotor screamed at him and gave him bruises and… didn’t take no for an answer, but at least he was there. Now he’s gone. Now Lance is alone.

Then a pair of soft, warm, familiar arms wrapped around him, and Hunk was pulling Lance into his lap and holding him tight, gently shushing his sobs. Lance clung tightly, trying to sound coherent through his tears as he tried to apologize for being overdramatic and ungrateful. Hunk heaved a big sigh and gripped the sides of his face firmly, but gently and said, “It’s not your fault, Lance.” Lance sniffled, staring up at him with big, watery eyes, “But the only reason I ended up with him was because I was too annoying to be invited on the cruise.” He whispered. Hunk shook his head firmly, “No, that was all our fault. We’re so sorry, Lance. We should’ve been better to you. I should’ve been better to you.”

“But…” He was halted by a finger on his lips. “Nope,” Hunk should his head, “Don’t blame yourself for that creep abusing you. I’m glad I found you before something really bad to you.” Lance glanced away at that, remembering flashes of Lotor leaning over him, snarling and scratching and sweating. He took a shaky breath and Hunk’s eyes widened. “What did he do to you?” He whispered forcefully. Lance shuddered and shook his head, glancing up to see Hunk’s face twisted with rage. “How dare he!” Hunk shouted, gently placing Lance down and running to go tell the officers. Lance bit his lip lightly, hoping that Lotor got what he deserved.

 

One trial and a few months later, Lance was supposed to be having a party with all his old friends to celebrate Lotor getting incarcerated. Instead, he was hiding in the bathroom, scared of facing them after he shoved them away. Granted, they deserved it, but now he was consumed with guilt. “Lance? You in there?” Hunk called, biting his lip as he leaned against the door. He shooed the group away as they crept closer to attempt to listen. Pidge growled, “He’s our friend too.”  
“Judging by our last conversation, Lance doesn’t seem to think so.” Keith mumbled, pulling the gremlin away.

“Yeah, Hunk?”  
“You okay in there?”  
“No.”  
“Can I come in?” The answer was the door opening for him to show a rumpled looking Lance. “Lance? May I hug you?” Hunk was careful about suddenly hugging Lance after Lance had a panic attack after finally calming down from a panic attack when Hunk had hugged him upon walking in. “Yes, please.” He whispered. He was enveloped in a warm embrace that made a weak smile grace his face. “What’s wrong?”  
“I’m worried about them being mad at me. I pushed them away so rudely. Sure, they deserved it. But I feel bad for telling them off like that.” He whispered into Hunk’s chest. “I promise they’re not mad. They’re worried about you and have wanted to see you for so long.” Hunk assured him, gently stroking his hair. “Are you sure?”  
“Positive.”  
“Well, let’s do this.”


End file.
